1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a working vehicle such as a crane vehicle.
2. Related Art
The body of a working vehicle is placed in the working position. The body of the working vehicle is stabilized by using, for example, outriggers. The jib or the boom of the working vehicle is raised or lowered by winding up or down a wire rope with a winch. The working vehicle may be in an overload condition depending on the length and the angle of the jib or the boom controlled to be raised and lowered, and on the weight of the goods suspending from the jib or the boom. This causes a decrease in stability of the working vehicle. The working vehicle is therefore required to detect the angle of the jib or the boom controlled to be raised and lowered, as disclosed in, for example, Utility model Literature 1.
Utility model Literature 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. HEI02-066589
However, a detection part configured to detect the angle of the jib or the boom controlled to be raised and lowered is provided, for example, in the front end portion of the jib as disclosed in Utility model Literature 1. The detection part provided in the front end portion is exposed to the outside, and therefore is susceptible to the weather such as rain. If the detection part fails, it is not possible to accurately detect the angle of the jib or the boom controlled to be raised and lowered.
Thus, working vehicles are required to be able to determine whether or not a failure has occurred.